Somewhere With You
by missmoxleymania
Summary: OC Beth Rexroat is the daughter of a traveling family. When she moves to Cincinnati, she meets Jon; a boy who is barely passing high school due to his job and taking care of Sami. While in Ohio, Jon tries to get Beth to open up to him about her life, but her life is much more complex than what it seems. Will Jon convince Beth to stay in Cincinnati with him before she leaves again?


It was 11:30 and Jon had just finished emptying the cash register for the night and he was ready to go home. He was exhausted, and the fact that tomorrow was only Thursday made him grumble to himself. Jon had a speech to give in class tomorrow, and he didn't even begin the essay portion of it yet. He hated school; the only reason he went was to make sure Sami was getting an education. It was Jon's last year of high school, but Sami was only a sophomore.

Jon finished putting the money away in the safe and was about to lock up his uncle's store for the night. It wasn't a very big shop, just your average convenience store, but a lot of people came and went throughout the day. The store was smack dab in the middle of town, so a lot of people stopped in on their way through Cincinnati. The only people who worked at Good's Goods were Jon, his uncle Kevin, and Rachelle.

Rachelle was a girl who had a hopeless crysh on Jon ever since she started working there. She was on the cheerleading team at their school, and she was everything a guy could want; tall, tan, light brown hair with piercing green eyes, but nothing Jon was interested in. They both got drunk at a party a few months ago and had sex out of Jon's better judgement, and since then, she hadn't stopped chasing after him. Under her nice girl act, Rachelle was a total bitch, and she had slept with just about every football player at Wrigley High.

Jon didn't care that Rachelle was a slut, he just liked a little challenge when it came to girls. Jon didn't think he was the best looking; he was rather tall, but he was skinny. He had gained a lot of muscle from his weight lifting class at school, but his height and weight never really balanced out. His hair was kinda long, and it was a light auburn shade, and he had piercing blue eyes to top it all off. A lot of girls had thrown themselves at Jon through out his high school experience, and that's what turned him off.

As Jon was about to exit the store, a knocking came from the outside, and a young girl was standing in his vision. He couldn't really get a good look at her; it was dark and raining, so she had a hood over her head. Jon found this pretty sketchy, so he just pointed to the sign on the door.

"We're closed." Jon pointed at the sign.

"Can I please just use your restroom for a quick minute? My parents have been driving all day." She frowned as the rain hit her.

Jon huffed and unlocked the door for the girl. When she stepped inside and put her hood down, Jon got a better look at her features; light auburn hair, about the same color as his, beautiful blue eyes, a few freckles adorned on her cheeks, and a grateful warmhearted smile across her face.

"Thank you so much."

"You don't have a gun or anything do you?" He teased.

"No," She giggled, "I don't think you're allowed to bring guns across state lines."

"You traveling?" Jon was intrigued.

"Moving. It's my first night here."

"Oh, cool," Jon tried not to stare at her, but damn, she was beautiful, "Well, I should let you go do your business." He laughed.

"I appreciate that." She laughed back.

The girl hurried off to the sign labeled 'bathroom' and shut the door. Jon looked down at his phone to check the time; 11:42. It was a pretty late time for someone to arrive at their new house, especially on a school night. Jon found this odd, but didn't question it too much. A minute later, the toilet flushed and the sound of the sink running followed close behind. After the hand dryer kicked off, the girl walked out and smiled at him.

"Everything come out alright?" He laughed.

"Yeah, thanks." She laughed. "I'll let you get back to leaving."

Jon didn't say anything and he watched her walk towards the door, but his voice quickly stopped her.

"Where'd you move from?" He blurted out.

"Arizona," She gave him a soft smile, "Scottsdale."

That explained it. The time zone in Arizona was a couple hours off from Ohio. Jon really didn't need to know, but he was nosy when it came to some things.

"Get home, you look exhausted." The girl frowned.

"I am. School tomorrow, too."

"I know. I start my first day tomorrow."

"Good luck." Jon chuckled.

"Thanks." She sarcastically laughed back.

"Bye."

"Bye." She waved as she ran back out into the sleeting rain to what Jon assumed was her parents' car.

Jon stood in place as he watched the car drive away. He caught himself in a daze and remembered that he didn't even catch the girl's name. He cursed himself for this because the girl was absolutely beautiful, but he doubted that he would see her again anyway. Jon, once more, locked up the store and made his way out to the parking lot.

* * *

"Jon, it's twelve o'clock in the morning, where ya been!?"

Sami was always a little edge when Jon didn't come home on time. He always thought Jon got mugged or killed on the way home from work or something when he didn't call or text Sami to let him know where he was at. Sami and Jon lived together in a trailer near Jon's uncle and the shop. Sami moved in with Jon after his mom kicked him out for locking her out one night after she was plastered and tried to hit him. After that, Jon not only became Sami's best friend, but also his room mate and practical brother.

"Sam, it's cool, man. I just got hung up at work. Go to bed."

"You gonna work on your essay?" Sami sounded hopeful.

"Nah, thought I'd just wing it." Jon laughed.

"Dammit, Jon! How do you expect me to do good in school when I see that you don't give a shit?"

"Because I'm a senior and you're a sophomore, man. We only have like four months left of school anyway."

"Six. Six months for you to bring your grades up enough to graduate, but that won't happen." Sami shook his head in disgust and walked away from Jon, slamming his bedroom door.

Jon hated upsetting Sami, but Sami just expected too much out of him. Nobody cared about Jon's grades as much as Sami did, and Jon hated the pressure. He knew he should do better and at least attempt to try, but with work and taking care of Sami and the shop, Jon didn't have the time to do homework and study. Jon didn't even attempt to look at the rubric for his speech, and walked straight to his room where he plopped down on his bed face down.

* * *

Jon's speech class was the first class of the day, and he knew he'd fail the assignment, so he wasn't even going to take it seriously. Two people went ahead of him before he was called up to the front of the class.

"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Good." The elderly teacher spoke.

Jon shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders while he smacked his gum.

"I got nothin'." He began. "I don't have time to go home at night and write a speech that means absolutely nothing to me, just to impress you pricks. I don't care about any of you. Hell, I don't care about anyone really, so don't take it personally. This school and every single one of it's teachers - and yes, that includes you, Mrs. Hendrix - is just a waste of time. School is bullshit; it's just an academic game to tell who's the smartest, and to make the stupid kids feel bad about themselves. People like Josh, that kid in the back row who spells like piss, or Allison, that bitch right in the front row who can fit a roll of quarters in between her front teeth. People like me that just don't give a shit anymore."

The room fell silent, and Allison, the girl in the front row, was crying and covering her mouth. Jon laughed to himself and waited for Mrs. Hendrix to say something.

"Mr. Good, go to the principal's office. Now!"

Jon figured that would be his 'punishment' and he made his way out of the door to the principal's office.

When Jon got there, he knocked on the door, and nobody answered, but he heard voices, so he swung the door open to Mr. Belding's office.

"Ah, Mr. Good, what a uh...Jon what did you do this time?"

"The usual." Jon laughed.

"Well, you're here on time."

"What?" Jon lifted his brow.

"This is Elizabeth Rexroat. She's a new student here at Wrigley. Just moved here from Arizona."

Jon's ears perked up when he heard those words. He hadn't even noticed the auburn haired girl in the seat in front of him. She looked back and notice Jon standing there to her surprise.

"Hey, I know you. You let me use your bathroom last night." She laughed.

"Yeah, that was me." Jon smirked.

"Good. Since you two know each other, Jon, please show Ms. Rexroat around the school, and I won't give you a detention."

Jon laughed, but he knew if he got one more detention, then he would be suspended, and probably wouldn't be able to graduate. Anything was better than sitting in detention, and the fact that Jon got to hang out with this beautiful girl all day was perfectly okay with him.

"Alright, Jack." Jon nodded.

"Jon, call me Mr. Belding." He rolled his eyes.

Jon and Mr. Belding had a close relationship since Jon was always down in his office for several different things. Mr. Belding was pretty much the only thing in this school besides Sami that didn't piss him off.

"Sorry, man. Uh, Elizabeth, you ready?"

She was gorgeous. Her hair was long and silky. Her outfit consisted of a high-low sea foam green skirt, a black shirt showing a little clevage, and black wedge heels that enclosed her feet. Jon tried his best not to let his mind wander to the point of curiosity where he would make an ass out of himself, but he did, however, help her with her books.

"Yeah, I'm ready. By the way, you can call me Beth." She smiled.

The two made their way down the hallway to Beth's locker so she could put her stuff away. Beth looked around a lot and looked a little uncomfortable with the large size of the school.

"Don't worry," Jon assured, "It's not as bad as you think."

Beth took in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm always the new kid." She frowned.

"Do you move around a lot?"

"Yeah. I've lived all over the place. Oklahoma, South Dakota, North Carolina, Texas, Nebraska, Arizona, and now Ohio. This has all been within the past seven years."

"So you move like-"

"About twice a year," She interrupted him, "I'm used to the moving part by now, just not the meeting new people thing."

"Well, you met me." Jon smirked.

"Guess that's all I need, huh?" She smiled, but then frowned again. "Trust me, Jon, you don't want to get to know me. I'll be gone before you even know my whole story."

"Well, I'll tell you what," Jon scratched his head, "Why don't we go get something to eat, and you can tell me anything you want."

"But what about school?" She lifted her brow at him.

"Oh yeah...uh...well, after school?"

"I have to go-"

"If you don't want to, that's fine. Just say so, and don't feed me some bullshit excuse." Jon rolled his eyes.

"I'm not...ugh. Let's just go now."

"Sweet. I'll go get my keys while you put your stuff away."

"Okay." Beth smiled while still following him.

Jon looked over his shoulder and noticed she was still following him, so he slowed down for her.

"Where's your locker at?" He asked.

"Uh, locker P56."

"I'm P55," Jon smirked, "We're neighbors."

"Oh." She smiled. "Funny how things work."

"Yeah."

Jon slammed his locker shut after he grabbed his car keys. He waited for Beth to put her stuff away and he smiled to himself after she gently shut the maroon locker. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Ready?"

"Whenever you are, sweet cheeks."

Jon incoherently grabbed Beth's hand and led her out of the back doors of the school. He didn't know how long Beth would be in Cincinnati, but he hoped she would stay for at least a little while.


End file.
